


CrapInACup

by JennaNutz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, self explanatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaNutz/pseuds/JennaNutz
Summary: crap. in. a. cup.





	CrapInACup

Crap.In.A.Cup  
  
Hanzo took a crap in a cup.  
  
And he hurled it at Genji.  
  
Genji said "What the...?!"  
  
Hanzo said "yeah? You got a problem with my crap in a cup? Huh?"  
  
Genji said "OF COURSE I DO! It's DISGUSTING! Even WINSTON wouldn't eat that?!"  
  
Hanzo said "Then why are you eating it???"  
  
Genji asked "umm... am I?" *nom nom nom*  
  
Hanzo said "Next time be more grateful."  
  
Then Genji shouted "#$#! YOU HANZO!!!"  
  
Hanzo fainted from the profanity.  
  
Genji laughed and laughed. and laughed. And LAUGHED.  
  
THE END 


End file.
